My Pokémon Adventures in Hoenn
by PrincessofKingdomHearts16
Summary: Cinder now travels to Hoenn not only with Hoppy, but her Pichu Chuchu. She encounters new companions who she travels with and also new dangers. Can she handle it? Some OCxWally.
1. Bio

Name: Cinder Ketchum

Age: 11(turns 12 before the end of the story).

Appearance: Auburn hair, amber eyes, pale-ish skin, short, thin.

Home: Pallet Town(Kanto Region)

Relations: Delia Ketchum(mother), unnamed father, unnamed grandfather, Ash Ketchum(fraternal twin).

Likes: Pokémon, her friends, her family, adventure, the ocean, the sky.

Dislikes: Show-offs, cliffs, the dark, ghosts.

Outfit: A pale blue shirt with pieces of blue ruffled material attached to the bottom and each sleeve strap, matching the bow on the lower right corner and top left. The collar is blue with tiny white frills attached to it, matching the bows. On the chest is a pink heart lined by large white pearls with _Eevee_ written in shiny silver. Comes with a pale blue bracelet with a small heart attached by a row of frills. A two-layer skirt, with the top being a dark blue-denim color with a gold heart pinned to the left. On the heart is _Eevee_ written in pink. The petticoat beneath it is ivory with a single line of gold inches below the center. Pink and white sneakers with an Angely Bear head attached to it. Flaps of pale pink stick out of the top. The shoes come with white stockings with a lace cuff held by a pale blue ribbon with an Eevee head attached to it(Look at Aikatsu; Frill Blue Coord).

History: After finishing her journey in Johto, Professor Oak suggests going to Hoenn to discover new Pokemon. When she is half-way there she discovers that her Pichu, Chuchu, had stowed-away in her bag. Cinder keeps Chuchu with her and arrives in the Hoenn Region.

On hand: Eevee(Hoppy), Pichu(Chuchu).

Pokémon at Prof. Oak's Lab: Kitty(Butterfree, Shiny), Nido(Nidoran, Male), Nida(Nidoran, Female), Lapi(Lapras), Poli(Politoed, Shiny), Rayla(Ponyta, Shiny), Ratty(Raticate), Don(Dewgong), Tide(Vaporeon), Sparky(Jolteon), Fireball(Flareon), Root(Vileplume), Bloom(Bulbasaur), Ember(Charmander), Shelly(Squirtle), Geyser(Gyarados), Sapphire(Dratini), Kiki(Seadra), Quack(Psyduck), Rosie(Chikorita), Cynda(Cyndaquil), Brooke(Totodile), Sunny(Espeon), Shadow(Umbreon), Luna(Teddiursa), Maria(Flaaffy), Toto(Togetic), Skippy(Skiploom), Igglybuff(Doremi), Cleffa(Fafa), Phanpy(Phan), Celebi.

Pokémon at home with Mom: Mimi(Meowth), Riri(Furret).


	2. New Rival

My Pov

I arrived in Littleroot Town. On the way here, I found out that Chuchu had stowed away in my bag. Guess she wanted to she the Hoenn Region. I got off the boat and found Professor Birch's lab. However, he wasn't there. I looked, but couldn't find him. I went outside and looked around.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself. That's when I heard yelling. I ran in the direction of the yells and saw a man being chased by two different Pokémon.

"Help me! Please! In my bag. There are three Pokéballs!" the man exclaimed. I opened the bag and saw them. I picked up one and threw it. A blue, mudfish-like Pokémon appeared. "Tell Mudkip to use Water Gun on Zigzagoon and Poochyena!"

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" I exclaimed. A powerful spout of water came from Mudkip's mouth and hit the two Pokémon. They ran off, yelping. The man climbed down from the tree.

"Thank you so much! I was doing research when those two Pokémon jumped out and attacked me." the man said.

"Research? Are you Professor Birch?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I am. And that means, you must be Cinder. Professor Oak phoned me and said you were on your way. Let's go to my lab before any other Pokémon jump out." Professor Birch said. We went back to his lab. "Cinder, as a thank you, I'd like you to have the Mudkip you used."

"Really? Thank you!" I said. Professor Birch gave me a PokéDex and Pokéballs. He advised me to go to Petalburg and plot my next course from there. As I walked that way, I decided to look up Mudkip, who I decided to name Kippy, Zigzagoon and Poochyena's data.

 _"Mudkip, the Mudfish Pokémon. On land, it can powerfully lift large boulders by planting its four feet and heaving. It sleeps by burying itself in soil at the water's edge."_ Then Zigzagoon. _"Zigzagoon_ , _the TinyRaccoon Pokémon. Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves."_ Then Poochyena. _"Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. It savagely threatens foes with bared fangs. It chases after fleeing targets tenaciously. It turns tail and runs, however, if the foe strikes back."_ the PokéDex said. I heard a rustling. I looked and saw two worm-like Pokémon. I pointed my PokéDex at them. _"_ _Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon._ _It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes."_ I didn't need two, but I didn't see the harm.

"Go Chuchu!" I said. My Pichu appeared. "Chuchu, Thundershock!" Lightning came from her and zapped the two Wurmple. I threw two Pokéballs at them and captured them. I decided to keep Chuchu out. I could see Petalburg when Chuchu's ears perked up. "What's wrong?" She ran into a bush. I moved everything out of the way and saw a Pokémon laying on the ground. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. A Ralts has the power to sense the emotions of people and Pokémon with the horns on its head. It takes cover if it senses any hostility."_ the PokéDex said. I picked it up and noticed it was a different color than the 1 in the picture.

"Hey!" I snapped around and saw a girl with blue hair and green eyes. "That Ralts is mine. Hand it over!" the girl snapped. I felt Ralts shrink in my arms.

"If this is your Ralts, then why does it not want to go with you?" I asked.

"No one talks to Crystal Sanders like that!" the girl snapped. She took out a Pokéball. "Go, Lotad!" I pointed my PokéDex at.

 _"Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. This Pokémon lives in ponds with clean water. It is known to ferry small Pokémon across ponds by carrying them on the broad leaf on its head."_ the PokéDex said. It was half Water-type.

"Chuchu, I'll leave it to you." I said.

"Water Gun!" Lotad shot a spout of water at Chuchu and had her pinned. "Looks like your mouse needs more training." Crystal sneered.

"You be quiet! Chuchu is the strongest Pichu ever!" I said. That's when Chuchu began glowing. Her shape changed and when the light faded, she had evolved into a Pikachu. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It stores electricity in the electric sacs on its cheeks. When it releases pent-up energy in a burst, the electric power is equal to a lightning bolt. Pikachu's moves: Quick Attack, Thundershock, Iron Tail, Flash and Thunder Wave."_ the PokéDex said.

"Chuchu, Thundershock!" I exclaimed. She shocked the water and in turn shocked Lotad. It fainted. Crystal returned it to its Pokéball and took out another 1.

"Go, Taillow!" Crystal exclaimed. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Although it is small, it is very courageous. It will take on a larger Skarmory on an equal footing. However, its will weakens if it becomes hungry."_ the PokéDex said.

"Chuchu, Thundershock!" I exclaimed. She shocked it and it fainted.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Crystal snapped. She ran off. I hurried to the Petalburg Pokémon Center.


	3. Wally & Brendan

My Pov

I made it into the Pokémon Center. Then, I noticed Ralts horn glowing. Ralts pointed in a direction. I went in the direction and saw a boy laying on the ground, unconscious. He had chartreuse-colored hair. I noticed that he was breathing heavily. He slightly opened his eyes, which were ice blue.

"Help... me..." the boy whispered. I gave Hoppy the Ralts to carry on his back while lifted the boy up and carried him the best of what I could into the Pokémon Center.

"Nurse Joy, this Ralts and boy are in serious condition!" I cried.

"Oh my! Wally!" Chansey came with two stretchers, one for Ralts and 1 for the boy named Wally. Chansey rolled them both in the backroom. "Thank you for finding him. His parents were worried." Nurse Joy said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. His parents told me that it's either asthma or acute bronchitis."

"Will he be okay?" I asked. She nodded. After about two minutes, Chansey brought out Ralts.

"Ra." Ralts said. I picked up Ralts.

"Ralts is fine now. Oh and Wally is awake if you want to see him." Nurse Joy said. I decided to see him. I went into his room and saw he was hooked up to a respirator. He opened his eyes and turned his head slightly.

"Are you the girl Nurse Joy said brought me in?" Wally asked. I nodded. "Thank you." I sat down next to him.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked. Wally sighed.

"I wanted to catch a Pokémon. I've always wanted to become a Pokémon Trainer, but with my health..." Wally said. I felt bad. For the next hour, I stayed and talked to Wally about all my adventures and showed him the Pokémon I had with me.

"Hoppy was the very first Pokémon I ever got. And he's traveled with me ever since." I said.

"It must be fun traveling." Wally said.

"It is, but it can be dangerous." I said. Soon, Wally was able to leave. We walked outside. "Wally, I'll help you catch a Pokémon." His eyes lit up.

"You'd really do that for me?" Wally asked, hopefully. I nodded. I looked down to Hoppy.

"Hoppy, could you listen to Wally for a little?" I asked. Hoppy nodded. While me and Wally walked through the tall grass, I told Wally of Hoppy's moves and ability. Soon, we came across a wild Ralts, but unlike Tutu, this one was normal-colored.

"Okay. Hoppy, use Shadow Ball!" Wally exclaimed. Hoppy shot a purple-ish blob at the Ralts and hit it.

"Good choice Wally. Shadow Ball is a Ghost-type move and Ralts is a Psychic-type." I said.

"Do you think I should throw a Pokéball now?" Wally asked. I noticed that Ralts was barely able to get up. I nodded. Wally took a Pokéball and threw it at Ralts. A red light engulfed Ralts. The ball wiggled three times before the light on it went out.

"You did it Wally! You caught a Ralts!" I cheered. Wally hurried and picked up the Pokéball. Then, he ran back to me and hugged me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Cinder!" Wally exclaimed. I saw Wally was crying, but they were tears of joy. He suddenly pulled back and blushed. "Thank you. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"What are friends for?" I asked.

"We're friends?" Wally asked.

"Of course! I said. Wally smiled. After a little training, Wally's Ralts learned Confusion and he caught a Lotad. Wally let out his Ralts and I let out mine, who I decided to call Tutu. I had the feeling that Wally's Ralts was a boy as it seemed affectionate toward Tutu. "They seem to like each other."

"Pokémon of the same type tend to do that." a voice said. Me and Wally looked around to see where the voice came from. That's when a boy around our age came from behind a tree with a green gecko on his shoulder. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees."_ the PokéDex said. Treecko was one of the Starter Pokémon.

"You're Brendan Birch, Professor Birch's son." Wally said. Professor Birch had a son?

"You must be Wally. Your parents had called my dad a few days ago and he gave me these for you." Brendan said. He held out five Pokéballs and PokéDex.

"Thank you. Now I really am a Pokémon Trainer Cinder." Wally said. That's when Brendan looked at me.

"You're the girl who saved my dad from a Poochyena and a Zigzagoon, right?" Brendan asked. I nodded. "Thank you. Say, are you two on your way to Rustboro City?"

"If there's a Gym there than yes." I said.

"What'd you two think about the three of us traveling together?" Brendan asked. Me and Wally looked at each other and nodded. "Okay then. Let's head to Rustboro City." The three of us started off. This would be the first time I traveled with other people. It felt nice.

* * *

 **Wally's VA is Marc McMulkin. He sounds like Wiggle from _'Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'_. I don't know the name of the person, but Brendan is voiced by the same person who voices him in the English ORAS trailer.**


	4. A Rocky Start

My Pov

It was awhile before we made it to Rustboro City.

"Say, why don't we all do a little more training?" Brendan asked.

"It couldn't hurt. I know I could use the training."

"Brendan, Wally, do either of you know what kind of Pokémon the Rustboro Gym uses?"I asked.

"The leader Roxanne uses Rock-Type Pokémon." Brendan said. Well, I had Kippy, Wally had his Lotad and Brendan had his Treecko.

"Say Wally, why do you and I train first? You could train your Lotad and I'll train Fufu." I suggested. After battling for a little while, Fufu started glowing. Her body changed and when the glowing faded, she had become a butterfly.

 _"_ _Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Silcoon. Its colorfully patterned wings are its most prominent feature. It flies through flower-covered fields collecting pollen. It attacks ferociously when angered. Beautifly's know moves: Sting Shot, Absorb, Tackle, Harden and Gust._ _"_ the PokéDex said. Fufu was so beautiful now.

"Fufu, you're so beautiful..." I said, stunned.

"Beautifly!" Fufu exclaimed.

"All right! Cinder, can you help me train my Treecko?" Brendan asked.

"Sure." I said. I used Fifi to help Treecko. After a while, Fifi evolved too. I pointed my PokéDex at her.

 _"Dustox, the Poison Moth Pokémon and the evolved for of Cascoon_ _. It is a nocturnal Pokémon that flies from fields and mountains to the attraction of streetlights at night. It looses highly toxic powder from its wings. Known moves: Harden, Poison Sting, Confusion, Tackle and Gust."_ the PokéDex said. I was amazed.

"All right. Fifi, you look amazing!" I said.

"Dustox dust!" Fifi said.

"I guess we're as ready as can be." Wally said. We headed in to town and to the Gym. It was a breeze was for me and Brendan. Now it came down to Wally.

* * *

Wally's Pov

"Let's begin. Go, Geodude." Roxanne said.

"Go, Lotad." I said.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw." Roxanne commanded.

"Lotad, jump out of the way!" I exclaimed. Lotad managed to jump out of the way just as the rock fell toward it.

"Geodude, Tackle attack." Roxanne commanded. Geodude rammed into Lotad.

"Lotad, use Absorb." I said. Lotad drained energy from drained energy from Geodude and healed its injuries.

"Geodude, Tackle once more." Roxanne said. Geodude lunged toward Lotad.

"Lotad, try using Absorb again." I said. Instead of Absorb, Lotad shot a spout of water from its mouth. Lotad had used Water Gun and had knocked Geodude out.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Lotad is the winner." the ref said. Roxanne returned Geodude.

"Very good. Knowing a Water/Grass like Lotad would give you the advantage here is smart. But let's see how you handle this one. Go Nosepass." Roxanne said. A strange golem-like Pokémon appeared. I pointed my PokéDex at it.

 _"Nosepass,_ _the Compass Pokémon. Its body emits a powerful magnetism. It feeds on prey that is pulled in by the force. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons._ _"_ the PokéDex said. I was a little worried.

Roxanne: "Nosepass, Rock Tomb." Roxanne commanded. Several rocks were thrown toward Lotad. One landed close and cause Lotad to fly backwards.

"Lotad!" I cried.

"Wally! Lotad! Don't give up." Cinder said.

"You can't give up when things look tough. You have to push through." Brendan said.

"You guys are right. Lotad, come on. We can win this. I believe in you." I said. At that moment, Lotad started glowing. It grew taller and grew arms and legs. I took out my PokéDex and pointed it at Lotad.

 _"Lombre,_ _the Jolly Pokémon and the evolved form of Lotad. In the evening, it takes great delight in popping out of rivers and startling people. It feeds on aquatic moss that grows on rocks in the riverbed. Known moves: Nature Power, Bullet Seed, Absorb, Growl and Water Pulse."_ the PokéDex said. Lotad had evolved into a Lombre.

"Impressive. Let's see if evolving helped your Pokémon. Nosepass, Rock Throw." Roxanne said.

"Lombre, use Bullet Seed to break the rocks." I said. Yellow seeds shot from Lombre's mouth and shattered the rocks. "Water Pulse." Lombre hit Nosepass with a large spout of water. Nosepass started spinning and wobbling. That's when I remembered that Water Pulse had a chance of confusing your opponent.

"Nosepass, use Tackle." Roxanne said. Nosepass instead rammed into a large rock.

"Quick, Lombre! Finish with Water Pulse." I said. Lombre shot another spout of water at Nosepass and knocked it out.

"Nosepass is unable to battle. Lombre wins. The winner is the challenger, Wally of Petalberg City." the ref said. Brendan and Cinder applauded. Roxanne returned Nosepass and walked over to me.

"Well done Wally. I'm proud to present you with this, the Stone Badge, as proof of your victory at the Rustboro Gym." Roxanne said. I took the badge. Cinder ran over to me and hugged me.

"Wally, I'm so proud of you! You won your first Gym Battle." Cinder said.

"Awesome job, Wally. You earned your first badge." Brendan said.

"All thanks to you guys. I don't think I would have been able to beat Roxanne on my own. You guys helped me train my Pokémon. Thank you." I said.

"Come on. I think all of our Pokémon need to be healed." Cinder said. We went over to the Pokémon Center and had all of our Pokémon healed. As we exited the Pokémon Center, we heard shouting.

"Stop, thief! Come back here!" a man shouted. We saw a guy with a blue bandana on his head running off from a large building carrying a parcel. Then we saw a scientist chasing after him.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"That was a member of Team Aqua!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Team Aqua?" Cinder asked.

"They're a team of crooks and thieves. They're always at war with their rival, Team Magma, who are just as bad." Brendan said.

"Well then, he must have stolen that parcel from the scientist. We have to help." Cinder said. We ran after them, not knowing what was in store.


End file.
